1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of photo identification. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for producing photo identification cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photo identification cards are well-known and used for such purposes as drivers' licenses, employee identification cards, government and utility employee identification cards, club membership cards and student identification cards. Conventional systems that produce photo identification cards typically include several components that are coupled together by cables, such as cameras and printers, or require that a card be physically transported between two pieces of equipment, such as a printer and a laminating device, so that the card can be completed.
What is needed is a complete photo identification card system that is compact and self-contained, and automatically produces photo identification cards under control of an operator.